LaraSam One Shots
by Makeitsew
Summary: A collection of stories, exploring different periods in Lara's life.
1. Sweetie

**Sweetie**

Lara determinedly kept her eyes glued to her book and attempted to tune out the irritating noise of overexcited teenagers. It seemed that the new girl had arrived and no doubt she would fit right in. Her voice was unmistakable; loud and American. Lara never understood why Americans had to be so loud.

"...and this is your roomie, Lara Croft. She's a quiet one. Always got to watch out for the quiet ones." Biting her tongue, Lara shifted slightly in her chair to greet her visitors. Emily had always been condescending towards her, showing little interest in anyone she deemed uncool. A pretty, dark-haired Asian girl stood just behind her, oddly seeming both cocky and nervous. She stretched out a hand.

"Hi there Lara, I'm Samantha Nishimura. Though you can call me Sam."

Giving the girl a polite smile, Lara returned her handshake. Introductions always made her uncomfortable. She never knew quite what to say or how to behave.

"Um, hi," Lara offered, blushing slightly.

Emily clapped her hands together happily. "Well Sam, I've got to head off now. It's so good to have you here with us. I'm sure Lara will help you feel right at home," she exclaimed, slowly edging towards the doorway.

"Thanks so much Emily. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Sam replied, giving the girl a small wave.

"Like, see ya!" The blonde chirped, pulling the door shut behind her. The dorm was now filled with a heavy, awkward silence. The soft tapping of rain on the window was a welcome distraction. Suddenly, Sam grabbed the book forcefully out of Lara's hands.

"What you reading?" She teased, turning the stolen object over to read the title. "...the Prose Edda."

Lara was taken aback, remaining rigid in her chair. 'Did this girl not want to make a good impression?'

Sam snickered. "Oh man this looks boring...so you're a bit of a nerd, huh?"

It was as if Lara's brain had been filled with cotton wool. Words were not easy to formulate.

"I...uh..like it. I like history stuff. Archaeology, you know. What...what do you like?"

Sam smiled warmly and set the Edda back down on the desk. The girl slumped down on her new bed and dramatically raised a hand to her forehead. "Oh I don't know, there's so much to choose from! I like fashion and partying...but media is my thing. I'd like to be a film-maker some day."

While the first part seemed like hell to Lara, she did have respect for the latter.

"Cool," she began, as Sam abruptly zipped past her.

"Oh my god, Lara. We need to liven this place up. I mean, it has no personality!"

The English girl began to feel slightly overwhelmed as Sam enthusiastically paced about the room, rambling about about rugs, posters, photographs...and a chandelier. She had to distract her.

"So Sam, tell me, how did you end up at a boarding school in the UK?"

The excitement quickly dissipated and Sam grew silent. Her shoulders slumped. A twinge of guilt struck Lara's chest. Most of the young people were very privileged, though some ended up at boarding school through no choice of their own. Indeed for Lara, there was nowhere else to go.

Sam spoke quietly. "I can't go to a school without getting expelled. My parents had enough and sent me here. Maybe they think it will straighten me out, having to spend my every moment here."

Lara was confused. "Wait...what were you doing wrong? Why did you misbehave?"

The future film-maker sighed. "I found it hard to fit in at school. Always the new kid, always the outsider. Attention was all I wanted. So I did a bunch of stuff that I thought was cool."

While Lara was wary of bad behaviour, she felt a connection to this girl. She felt like an outsider too.

"You've moved a lot, then?"

"To say the least. I lived in Los Angeles for a while but I've been all over the world. I'm Japanese-Portuguese. See even that has to be complicated."

A single tear-drop made its way downwards over the contours of her beautiful face. Reaching into a pocket, Lara extracted a tissue and dabbed lightly on the girl's cheek. The Brit was beyond embarrassed, as a disbelieving Sam turned to meet her gaze.

"Thank you," Sam whispered, smiling through her tears.

Lara chuckled awkwardly and tugged open a stiff desk drawer. Pulling out a small bag, she offered it up to Sam, almost like a welcome gift.

"Hey Sam, I have something that will help cheer you up. Do you want some sweeties?"

The girl looked curious, squinting her eyes slightly as she regarded the confectionery.

"Sweeties?" she repeated.

Stuffing down the feeling of self-consciousness, Lara ripped open the bag and poured some Dolly Mixtures into Sam's right palm. Lara jerked back quickly as the girl emitted a high pitched squealing noise.

"Oh you're giving me candy! You really are a sweetie aren't you?"

Lara felt her face go hot again. This annoying girl had a real knack for doing that to her.

"Sweetie, thank you so much. Sure you seem like you would enjoy watching paint dry, but I think we're going to get along just fine!"

Raising an eyebrow, Lara sighed and commenced mental preparation for the upcoming weeks to be spent with the mess who has termed her a boring 'sweetie'.


	2. Camping

**Camping**

Conrad Roth and Lara Croft waited a fifth time for the straggling seventeen year old to catch up. Samantha Nishimura trudged exhaustedly towards them, making her bag look as if it weighed a tonne. Roth chuckled.

"Well done, Sam. You'll be pleased to hear the torture is over for now. We're setting up camp."

The trio were walking the West Highland Way. Having been told this wasn't mountain climbing, Sam had enthusiastically agreed to join them. It hadn't turned out how she had expected.

"Ugh," she groaned, taking a seat on a boulder. "Ow, my ass. I miss my comforts."

Lara smiled at her warmly, enjoying her friend's dramatics.

"...and why don't these 'midgie' things irritate you, Lara? They keep biting me!" she wailed, swatting at the air around her.

"I'm not sure why Sam. Guess I'm just lucky. They seem to go for some more than others."

Roth called Sam over to help him with his tent. "Put your bag down, Sam. This is valuable to know; come and learn how to put up a tent."

Sam grumbled, muttering under her breath something about a five star hotel. Kneeling down reluctantly next to Lara's father figure, she watched closely as he demonstrated what to do. Lara set up another tent next to them with ease. Roth and Sam took a bit longer to erect their own, but got there eventually.

Standing back to look at her handiwork, Sam looked rather pleased with herself.

"Yay! Thank you, Conrad old pal"

Raising an eyebrow at the girl, he smirked. "Good job, Sam. Now hopefully that doesn't fall in on me tonight!" he joked, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Lara couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics. She could be so cheeky, while Lara preferred to stick by the rules.

"Alright girls, you will share that tent and I will take this one. Try to sleep, don't stay up all night chatting."

"What if the Loch Ness monster gets us?" Sam asked jokingly, trying to cover up her anxiety about sleeping outdoors.

Lara rolled her eyes. "No worries Sam. Nessie isn't even close to this place."

After eating a delicious barbeque dinner, Roth bid them good night and retired to his tent. Before heading inside, Lara pointed out the constellations and the planets to Sam.

"This is what's great about the countryside. You lose the light pollution and we can actually see the night sky."

Sam watched her friend carefully, taking in every detail of her features. She was glad that Lara was enjoying herself.

"What you looking at?" Lara queried, catching Sam staring. Sam shrugged and stood up on her feet.

"Let's go in the tent, sweetie. It's getting cold."

Lara nodded tiredly and waited patiently behind Sam, as she pulled down the zip to the tent. Crawling inside, the pair lay out their sleeping bags.

"Brr," Sam shuddered, pulling on a woolly hat. "Funny how it was so hot today and now it's freezing."

Lara agreed with the statement and clambered into her sleeping bag. It was quiet for a few minutes, before Lara sat bolt upright.

"Sam! When is our geography essay due in?"

Sam slapped a hand to her face. "Would you just relax, Lara? You've finished it anyway. I haven't even started. The deadline is the week after we return from our vacation."

"Our holiday," Lara corrected automatically.

"Whatever. This is how I speak English."

Lying back down gradually, Lara's breathing returned to normal. A low rumbling interrupted the silent, night air.

"What the hell is that?" Sam squeaked, gripping onto her sleeping bag tightly.

Lara laughed. "That, my friend, is Roth's snoring. It's absolutely horrible."

Sam tried to keep quiet, but let out a giant snort. This of course caused greater hysterics.

"Eew gross!" Lara said, turning on her side to look at Sam.

In return, Sam pinged Lara's nose. She covered it defensively, giggling between the cries of pain. Calming down, Sam shifted her sleeping bag closer to Lara's.

"That's better," she said. "Now you can protect me from any monsters."

Lara smiled. "Let's see. What monster's do we have around here? A bird, a rabbit, a bluebottle..."

"There could be a crazy guy out there Lara. Just wandering around off his head."

"Well then Roth would be here to save us."

Sam seemed happy with that. Looking over at Lara, she realised they'd now entered a staring contest. They didn't have to speak aloud to understand this. Not too long later, Lara's eye began to twitch and she blinked rapidly.

"Hey, I saw that!" Sam pointed, doing a little dance in her sleeping bag. "I win!"

"Yes," Lara confirmed. "But are you the better worm?"

Before Sam could react, Lara had wormed over in her sleeping bag and had fallen on top of her.

"Ack!" Sam yelled, feeling incredibly claustrophobic. "Get off me Lara, I'm serious!"

Sensing the urgency in her friend's voice, Lara removed the pressure and lay back down in her previous space.

"Ok," Sam panted. "You win the worm game."

They broke into laughter again. A great idea suddenly hit Sam. Lara was competitive, but there was one game she really hated.

"Truth or dare?" Sam asked, studying Lara's face closely for a reaction. Sure enough the girl's face contorted in discomfort. She moved onto her back to face the roof of the tent.

"I don't like this game," Lara said, lowly.

"I know, sweetie," Sam replied teasingly. "I'll go easy on you though. So truth or dare?"

Lara hated revealing anything about herself that could be embarrassing. So she had only one option.

"Dare."

Sam rubbed her hands together in glee. Her brain was going at one hundred miles an hour, coming up with different concepts and situations. She finally settled on one.

"You've got to give me a kiss."

Sam giggled at Lara's shocked face. She hadn't been expecting that one.

"Is this practice for boys?" Lara squeaked, her eyes glinting in the darkness. "Cuz, what you are asking me to do is weird, Sam."

"That's right, Lara. It can be practice for that. Also, it's just uncomfortable and hilarious. So it's a good dare," Sam explained.

Lara's lay there rigidly, her face practically a beacon.

"Oh come here," Sam sighed, pulling Lara close to her. "I don't bite."

"It's weird, Sam," Lara repeated.

"Straight girls do this all the time, Lara. Guy's love it. Are you too chicken?"

This riled Lara up. The last thing Lara wanted to be seen as was cowardly. Taking in a deep breathe, she touched her nose to Sam's and closed her eyes.

"Um...Lara," Sam prompted. "You gonna stay there all day?"

Lara was confused. She'd never felt like this before. Actually she had, but not this intensely. It was normally quite easy to brush the stupid feelings she had about girls into to the background and concentrate on her school work, but this was a new experience. Thankfully Sam was boy crazy, so she wouldn't suspect a thing.

Finally, Lara closed the gap between them. She didn't know what to do next. Discovering Sam's lips were warm and soft against hers, she soon began to relax. Lara was shocked at the intense happiness she felt. It didn't last for long though, as Sam began to move against her, sucking occasionally on her bottom lip. Could Sam tell how terrible she was? Was she kissing her for too long? Anxiety shot through her system. Lara flinched as wetness filled her mouth – Sam had her tongue in there! What the hell was she supposed to do now? Maybe a more aggressive take on things would convince Sam that she had some skill. Lara battled for dominance, now sticking her tongue in Sam's mouth. What did this look like from an outside perspective? Did it look just like in the movies? She began to calm down again and tried to enjoy her moment with Sam. It was probably the only chance she'd ever have. Losing herself in the moment, the teenager began to suck on her friend's ear.

"Oy, Lara," Sam said, bringing the girl back to reality. She was looking at her with confusion. "What's that about? Do you actually like me?"

Lara began to panic and simply couldn't find any words to respond. Thankfully Sam just smiled and pushed her away good-naturedly.

"You've got to work on that technique Lara girl," she said in a sing-song voice. "Don't worry though, I'll give you tips."

Grumpily, Lara flipped over to face the other side of the tent. She'd never been so embarrassed.

"Fuck off, Sam."


	3. The Party

**The Party**

Alex Weiss let out a yell, clasping his hair tightly in frustration.

"Why the hell is Sam taking so long? Is she cloning herself a new body for going out?"

His friend, Lara Croft rolled her eyes. "You know how it is Alex, girls often take longer to get ready than guys do."

Alex shook his head, picking up the PlayStation controller to continue his game. The large letters spelling 'Game Over' dominated the small television screen.

"See this is why you're great Lara," the American began, tapping the buttons of his controller furiously. "You don't take ages like other girls and you still go out looking just as beautiful, if not more." The clicking immediately halted, as Alex frantically searched for a way to cover up what he just said. He began to stammer as a blush reddened his cheeks.

Lara smiled at him warmly. "Thank you Alex." The UCL student played around with her watch uncomfortably. "Really though, Sam looks great. When she does herself up, surely she outdoes me. I'm not into all that fashion stuff."

Alex threw down the controller in anger as the words 'Game Over' once again graced the screen. Leaning back into the sofa, he sighed. "You've got your own style Lara. That's what I like about you."

"Well, that's why I get you Alex. You're your own person too."

The dark-haired man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thanks," he murmured, eyes twinkling behind his black framed glasses.

Sam was likely to arrive in a couple of seconds, wearing a beautiful short dress or the like, while Lara had opted for a t-shirt and jeans with a leather jacket. Sure Alex had seen the girl glam it up before, but this was when she was truly comfortable.

"Hey guys!" Sam squealed, tumbling into the living room. "What do you think?" she asked, proceeding to walk an imaginary cat-walk, much in the way her mother would have done. Lara and Alex awkwardly watched on. She wore the standard 'little black dress' and high heels, her hair was sleek and make-up expertly applied.

"You look terrible," Lara panned, shooting her friend a cheeky grin. Sam gasped, curling her hands into fists.

"I knew I looked awful!" she wailed, running back towards the door. "We're gonna be super late!"

"Hey, wait!" Lara shouted, leaping to her feet. She grabbed Sam's hand to stop her from leaving. "I was just kidding, Sam. You know my awful sense of humour."

Sam narrowed her eyes at Lara sceptically, searching her face for any signs of deception.

"You mean it? I look alright?"

Lara shrugged, directing her gaze towards the floor. "You look very pretty, Sam."

The Japanese-Portuguese girl grinned widely, squeezing Lara's cheeks between her palms. "Oh, thank you, sweetie!"

Alex chuckled and began to push his two friends out of the room. "Come on girls, are you ready to go? We'll be here all evening, otherwise!"

* * *

This flat was a mess and stank of weed. Lara found herself a safe corner and inspected the party disapprovingly. The flat belonged to three of Sam's friends; Cameron, Boseda and Dietrich. They apparently studied Law, Biochemical Engineering and Mathematics. Sam had met them through the Film society. It irked Lara how Sam would fawn over them, particularly Cameron. He was a handsome guy from Edinburgh with a soft Scottish accent that made Sam 'weak at the knees'.

"Oh Lara!" she called, dragging said student over to meet her. "This is the Cameron I've been telling you about. Cameron this is Lara."

At first seeming a bit flustered, he composed himself and shook the Archaeology student's hand.

"Good to meet you, Cameron," she said smoothly.

Sam glanced between them both, excited at their meeting. "So Lara, what do you think? Handsome right?"

Lara screwed up her face, before assuming a neutral expression. "Yeah, sure," she responded. "So does he have a personality or is he just your pet?"

Cameron puffed out his chest slightly and cleared his throat. Sam launched in before he could defend himself.

"Uh, excuse me Lara. He is standing right here. At least he has a social personality, unlike you who hugs the walls and has to find a geek to discuss dead people with."

The English girl appeared unaffected by the insult, simply conceding; "Fair point."

Sam regretted her words, wishing she could take them back. Cameron began to back away from the group.

"So it was nice to meet you Lara, I'll speak to you more a little later, ok?"

When he was gone, Sam placed her hands on her hips and stared at Lara accusingly.

"I thought maybe you could help to get him together with me, but you just had to be all awkward."

Lara picked up her Corona and barged past her best friend. "Good," she muttered, just loud enough for Sam to hear.

She hated parties. Everyone always seemed to be having fun, but she just didn't get it. She needed to find Alex. Lara found him once again at a game console- this time an XBOX. The guys seemed to be playing 'Halo'.

"What?!" he exclaimed, accidentally pouring some of his drink into his companion's lap. "You can't just drive off the cliff like that! Damn. Next time I'm driving."

Lara felt herself relax a bit as Alex beckoned her over. "Hey Lara! Take a seat."

Content with just watching the game, she fell back into the sofa and laughed along with the guys at their virtual mishaps.

"Ah and with that, I think I'm going to get good and wasted now," Alex joked, grabbing another beer. "Here Lara, have a shot," he said, offering up a tiny glass. Lara waved her hand in denial.

"No thanks, Alex. I don't want to have too much."

The guys around him booed jokingly in a booming crescendo. "Oh come on buddy! Have you ever even been drunk in your life?"

A blush crept over Lara's cheeks as she seemed to glance about the room for some sort of escape. "No," she answered quietly.

"NO?!" Alex screamed. "Oh Lara. You work in a bar for Pete's sake...and you're best friends with Sam Nishimura. Girls can be so mysterious."

Lara laughed at herself. "I think it's just me to be honest."

"Well let me tell you. Parties suck and the way to survive a party is to down a few drinks."

"Why do we have parties then?" Lara asked, plotting a thesis on the side about culture and human social behaviour.

Alex handed over the shot excitedly. "You're British, Croft. Get it together. An American isn't meant to out-drink you! Now, down this."

Lara studied the clear drink carefully. "What is it?"

Alex looked confused and turned to the guy next to him. "Hey Craig, what is this?" he enquired, pointing at the shot. Craig danced over to them, his face bright red with exertion.

"Fuck knows Lexi!" he barked, before collapsing into the plant behind him.

"If he calls me that one more time..." Alex grumbled, pinching the top of his nose.

Lara drank the liquid and discovered it wasn't a big deal. Nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly her eyes were forced shut as the strength of the mystery substance hit her throat.

"Oh shit!" she spluttered. "I think that may kill me!"

Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his body shaking as he laughed. "Oh just you wait Lara! That will kick in nicely. Come on, let's go dance."

Her stomach plummeted. Nothing sounded more unappealing. Alex pulled her to her feet and dragged her over to the tangle of drunken dancing.

"Oh fuck yes! The Pokemon theme song! Who's iPod is that?" he yelled, thoroughly enjoying the cheesy music. Lara certainly wasn't going to admit to anyone that she knew every word. No one seemed to care though. In fact it seemed to up the atmosphere further, with more people joining the make-shift dance floor.

Soon another drink was in her hand and she was surrounded by a group of students, chanting "down it!" Lara began to lose count and searched around for more, even simply as something to hold. She had never felt so free, so uninhibited. Lara could say whatever the hell she wanted. It was like her true personality was out there for the world to see.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh no, that can't be her. That...that isn't right."

Her best friend was dancing embarrassingly to '5,6,7,8' by Steps and she knew all the moves. Alex was jumping up and down enthusiastically beside her. The guys that had collected around her each took turns in spinning her around until she ended up on the floor, laughing hysterically. It was totally weird. Forgetting Cameron, Sam ran into the crowd and pulled a wobbly Lara to her feet.

"Oh my God Lara, check you! I am not letting you forget this!"

Sam made a mental note to apologise to her friend later for the nasty comment. It worried her that Lara maybe was drunk because of her. Reaching into her bag, Sam removed a flashy little video camera. Students began to crowd around the camera desperate to be recorded. She pushed them away lightly.

"Chill out you guys. I want to get Lara in. After all this going to look great for my documentary on her legendary Archaeological career!"

Hitting record, Sam focused in on the glassy-eyed girl. For once she seemed to appreciate the attention and leaned forwards to kiss the camera lens.

"Oh sweetie! Thank you!" Sam giggled. "So, are you having a good time?"

Lara swayed slightly before replying. "It's so much fun, Sam! But I'm so thirsty!"

She was such an adorable dork. Sam felt that familiar weird tingling in her stomach, before blocking it out.

"You guys! Why haven't you been taking care of Lara? Come on, we're getting you a glass of water."

Sam hooked her arm through Lara's and dragged her to the kitchen. Setting her down on a chair, Sam turned to the sink, letting the faucet, or as Lara called it, a 'tap', to run cold. Filling the plastic cup to the brim, she carefully handed it to her best friend. Lara's eyes lit up in delight and she quickly gulped it down. The instant switch in her expression was hilarious; Sam was glad she caught it on video. Lara's nose wrinkled in disgust and she looked up at Sam in shock.

"What?!" she slurred, "This is water!"

"That's right, sweetie! You said you were thirsty. It's very important that you drink water. You've had a little too much alcohol tonight."

She continued to sip on her drink grumpily and patted the chair next to her. "Hey, Sam, come 'ere."

Sam sat down next to her, propping the video camera up on a box of biscuits. Lara prodded Sam's shoulder.

"I don't like you near that Cameron. Or any guy for that matter. Stop doing that."

A warm feeling washed over Sam, instead of what she assumed would be irritation. While some drunk people talk trash, others often reveal what they're really thinking. The fact that Lara was so protective of her was a nice thing to know.

"Ok, Lara. What don't you like about them?" she asked.

Gulping down the rest of her drink, Lara threw the plastic cup over her shoulder. "You're the best person I ever met apart from Roth. You should wait for the right one. There's no point in you paying so much attention to them."

Sam reached over and clicked the camera off. Recording Lara like this was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you, sweetie. You know how much I care about you though, don't you?"

Lara nodded and reached over to take Sam's hand. They sat like that for a while, listening to the sounds of the party and feeling the heavy beat of the music in their chests.

Alex stumbled into the kitchen, his shirt plastered to his chest. "Sam? Are you and Lara ready to go? There's a taxi rank not far from here. I'll walk you there."

Sam smiled up at him. "Yeah, sure Alex. I think Lara's done enough partying."

* * *

The ride back to their flat was quiet. Recording once again, Sam was pleased to catch Lara touch her face and turn to her in wonder.

"My nose," she gasped. "I have pins and needles. It's numb."

Sam laughed hysterically. "Oh God, Lara."

She was thankful that she was able to function. It was interesting to be in Lara's shoes. She helped her friend up the stairs to their flat, much like Lara had done many times before for her. Fumbling around for the key, she unlocked the door.

"Ugh Sam, I really need to pee! I've been peeing all evening!"

Lara was an enigma to Sam. It was like she'd been stuck in arrested development and was now going through all the things that most people her age had already experienced. It was cute.

"Well go on then!" Sam encouraged, pushing her towards the bathroom. Lara of course fell over at the touch and had to pull herself on her stomach the rest of the way.

Sam filled another glass of water and set it on Lara's bedside table. She also set down a box of paracetamol and a bowl just incase. Taking pyjamas out from Lara's drawer, she placed them on the bed. Lara wobbled through, her jeans still unbuttoned. Sam smirked at the band of her pink boyshorts.

"Ugh, I'll have to remember to go shopping for you again. Someone needs to take control of your wardrobe."

Pulling back the covers, Sam pointed to the pyjamas.

"I've set these out for you. Try and put them on Lara. Take another drink of water before you go to sleep."

She kissed her lightly on the cheek and wished her good night.

"Good night, sweetie."


	4. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

She hasn't said a single word to me and it hurts. Yes, absolutely I'm thankful that she saved my life, but now it's like she's done with me. Lara is leaning against the railing at the stern, engrossed in some book. She's injured, exhausted and has refused treatment. Occasionally she glances up and stares at nothing in particular with those steely eyes. That look and her whole demeanour is alien to me. Yet I know how much she cares and I can guess how hard she fought. What I had seen on Yamatai would never leave me – it was the worst experience of my life. Though as traumatising as it was, Lara had likely been through worse. So it seems that I will be the one to make the first move. Roth is gone and really, Lara has no one left but me. I can't let her down.

Rising slowly from the crate, I excused myself, leaving Reyes and Jonah behind. Still weak from what had happened, I stumbled occasionally as I made my way over to my brooding saviour. There was no doubt she could sense me approaching, as Lara slammed her book shut and turned to face the ocean.

"Lara?" I called hesitantly, brushing her shoulder cautiously as I stood by her side. She remained silent, her expression still stony. Sighing I slumped forwards and leaned heavily on the railing. I joined her in the silence. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, Lara grunted and clutched her side. Her face was tight with pain.

"Sweetie...please. Sit down," I begged, clutching her arm securely. Due to the fact she couldn't stand upright any longer, Lara obliged and fell heavily to the floor. Pushing back a few stray hairs from her face, I realised just how much she was sweating. Her breathing sounded laboured. A wave of panic shot through my body.

"How long until we're at the mainland?!" I shouted, grabbing the attention of Reyes and Jonah. Jonah made it over first, kneeling down to examine Lara.

"Last I heard was half an hour," Reyes answered. "What happened? She seemed pretty strong a minute ago..."

Sam sighed, struggling to restrain her anger. "It's Lara Croft for God's sake! Remember the British stiff upper lip? Well, she can take it to a whole new level," Sam exclaimed, gesticulating wildly.

"Little Bird, I need you to listen to me," Jonah said, soothingly. Lara still wouldn't make eye contact and turned her head away from them. "Tell me what hurts."

The trio were surprised by the young woman's laughter. It was unexpected and quiet. Sam had to admit – it was a little creepy.

"What hurts?" Lara repeated incredulously, with a dark edge to her tone. "...I can't feel anything."

They stood there, a bit dumbfounded. Reyes seemed alarmed, glancing back and forth between Sam and Jonah.

"Reyes, go tell the Captain of Lara's condition. We need to pick up speed," Jonah ordered.

This time Reyes didn't mind being bossed around and sped off down the deck.

"J-J-Jonah...is Lara going to be alright?" I panicked, battling to stop the tears from falling. Jonah smiled confidently. "Yes, Sammy. She will. You're going to have to help her though."

Taken aback, I tried to organise my spiralling thoughts. I pointed at myself in confusion. "Wait, you said me?"

The big man chuckled. "That's right, I'll get Lara to our quarters and you take it from there. I get the feeling that you'll have the best chance at getting a proper look at her injuries. You need to fix her up with the first aid kit for the short-term."

Though I felt inept for the job, I was just grateful that we were making that effort to help Lara.

* * *

"Ok, Sam. We've got twenty minutes, you do what you do best. We'll be there before you know it."

Listening fixedly to Jonah's pep-talk, I nodded appreciatively. A gush of wind hit the back of my neck, signalling Jonah's departure. Clutching the medical kit, I approached the bed. Lara lay sprawled out on the sheets, marking them with blood and dirt.

Clearing my throat, I willed myself to concentrate. I spoke with faux-confidence.

"I've got a glass of water for you Lara. Here, let me help you."

Slipping my arm under her neck, I helped Lara to sit up slightly as she sipped at the liquid. At first she got a shock, choking as the cold water hit her parched throat. Then she gulped it down enthusiastically, until she was satisfied. A sense of relief hit me; it wasn't much, but it felt like it.

Falling back on the pillow, Lara grabbed my hand.

"Sam," she whispered. "My...my side."

I peeled away the fabric of her shirt carefully, pulling the material up to her chest. I didn't want Lara to be scared, but I couldn't help but gasp. It was disgusting. It was the sort of thing you accidentally come across on google images or when randomly flicking through television channels. Eventually, I found my voice.

"When. When did this happen."

A slight smile graced her beaten face. "It was the first thing that...happened to me, ac-actually." Lara stopped to take a deep breath. "It's a puncture...wound. Fell on a rebar...went...right through...me."

An array of disturbing images raced through my mind. I would vomit if not for the need to take care of Lara. The last thing I wanted to do was shout, but I did.

"Don't you dare keep something like that hidden from me. Do you hear me? Never do that again."

Lara's eyes were a bit softer than on the deck. When she looked just at me, things were different.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Calming down, I began to realise something about the wound. It looked strange. Like it was burnt. Lara answered before I could ask the question.

"I...I cauterized it with a hot arrow head. It's botched, but...it did the job at the time."

This girl was unbelievable. Shaking my head in a mixture of disbelief and awe, I dabbed very carefully at the edge of the wound with antiseptic. Lara hissed, moving away from the touch violently.

"Lara," I sobbed. "I think it's already infected. We need to do this."

Wiping my tears away quickly, I set my mind on getting a grip. I was fed up of being a failure. This time I would be the one to help someone else.

"The fucking Solarii and that fucking sewage. I...I fucking traipsed through that shit...waist deep and more," she spat, eyes delirious. "Of course it's infected. Jesus it's hot in here."

I don't know what to do about the puncture wound. I just don't know. It can't be long now until we reach Japan. Paramedics would no doubt barge through the door in a moment. Switching my attention, I brushed a wet wash cloth over Lara's face, wiping away layers of dirt and blood. She squeezed her eyes shut, hissing through her teeth again, waiting for the pain to subside. Next I washed her arms, carefully applying a fresh bandage to what looked like a bullet graze. I dribbled water down her stomach, avoiding her serious wound and trying to cool her off. Finally, I pulled off her boots.

"Sam," Lara whined. "Why won't it come off. I can't get the taste out of my mouth."

My face contorted in confusion. "What are you talking about, sweetie? You did cut your lip. Are you tasting the blood or the medical stuff?"

"So red," she chuckled. "It was so human and now I'm inhuman. The slaughter...Roth, Alex, Grimm...symbolic."

Her madness terrified me as much as being tied to the stake or being attacked by Himiko. My gut plummeted.

I'd forgotten I was feeling weak myself. I tipped forward and my forehead pressed against Lara's.

"Sweetie," I gasped, trying to blink away the black dots threatening to blind me. "Help is coming. Don't worry. We both have to try and stay awake."

"You were reading Robinson Crusoe."

I smiled at her random memory. "Yeah Lara, I was."

"I love you, Sam."

My heart was beating out of my chest. Did she just say that? Did she really mean it? She doesn't know what she's saying.

Then there was darkness.


	5. Croft Manor

**Croft Manor**

I can't believe it. There's a huge fish tank in here. Hell, there is even a mysterious key lying on the bottom.

"Having fun?"

I jumped out of my skin, screeching loudly.

"Seriously? Don't sneak up on me like that!" I shouted, spinning around and slapping Lara across the shoulder.

She smirked, completely unaffected by my attack. Sure I wasn't exactly strong, but Lara Croft was a wall of steel. I rubbed my hand in irritation.

"Yeah turns out I have a fish tank. Quite a difference from the flat, huh?" she commented, with a lace of amusement to her tone.

"I'll say! It's more like an aquarium!" I laughed, moving in closer to the tank. Squinting, I decided to ask Lara about the key.

"Hey sweetie? Why have you left that key in there? ...I'll bet you have piranha."

Lara looked confused and stepped in line beside me.

"Hmm," she murmured. "I didn't notice that."

A deep voice interrupted us. "That's been there for a long time."

I screamed loudly, clutching onto Lara's arm in fright. I felt her flinch slightly, before she let out a chuckle.

"Winston. You didn't tell me you were a ninja?" Lara joked calmly, turning to face her butler with a cheeky smile.

The old man grinned at Lara and then winked at me, with a twinkle in his eye.

"I do apologise Miss Nishimura. I didn't mean to scare you both. I've actually brought you the cocktails you asked for."

The two Martini glasses were placed on the tray, looking absolutely perfect. Lara raised an eyebrow, shooting me a critical glare. I ruffled her hair.

"Oh Lara, he didn't mind. I mean, he said he'd get me anything I asked for now that I get to live here. Us girls can have a relaxing time, sipping cocktails. Thank you, Winston!"

Lara opened her mouth to reply, but the butler intervened.

"Miss Croft, I've spent my time alone in this place for all these years. I am very happy to indulge you both. Now, if you need anything else Miss Nishimura, please do not hesitate to ask. Though I would appreciate it if you cease from locking me in the freezer."

I clapping in happiness and then it hit me what he said. Surely he was kidding. Lara's eyes widened in alarm, before she let out a loud, barking laugh.

"What on earth?" she gasped, gripping her sides. "Sam, what is wrong with you?!"

I was so embarrassed. I had no memory of this event. Sure I had been curious, peaking in different rooms and so forth. Maybe he followed in after me?

"Oh Winston, I'm so sorry! Please tell me you are joking? I had no idea I did that to you! You could have died from hypothermia" I babbled. The butler's accusatory expression softened and he shook his head lightly in amusement.

"Miss Nishimura, I must apologise. I was wondering what you were doing in there so followed you in. Unfortunately you seemed to be in a dream world and exited without noticing me. It's really my fault for not speaking up."

Lara wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh don't worry Sam. I'm sure Winston could have lived off frozen turkey dinosaurs and fish fingers."

I crossed my arms in annoyance. "Oh yeah, sure. You totally have those in your freezer."

Her arm wrapped around my shoulders, giving me a squeeze. I couldn't help but loosen up.

I smiled at the butler gratefully. "Oh Winston, I love you."

The compliment seemed to please him, as a flash of pink coloured his cheeks. As for Lara, she seemed put out that I hadn't said it to her.

"So, the key..." he began, sparking Lara's attention. "It opens a gate outside, near to the maze. I think you will enjoy what you find there, Miss Croft."

I was already taking the drinks off the tray, not so bothered now by the mystery of the key.

"Let's have these by the pool, Lara! This is so awesome." I squealed, skipping up the stairs, trying not to spill.

* * *

My girlfriend eventually traipsed through to the pool a whole thirty minutes later. I had decided she was getting the silent treatment.

"I can't believe you are lying on a pool chair, holding a cocktail and wearing sunglasses...inside," Lara teased, sitting down on the edge. Great, now I had hardly any room. I shifted over to face the other direction, casually sipping from my straw. Lara pretended she didn't notice.

"I got the key," she said excitedly. 'Yeah I know', I thought. She was soaking wet.

"So I did as Winston explained and guess what I found?"

I could hear her grinning. Normally, only her research got her like this. I refused to bite. Lara continued.

"There was a quad bike. Can you believe it? A whole track was there, Sam."

Always one to appreciate extravagance, I couldn't help but respond.

"Oh my God. Really? Your parents sure knew how to have a good time."

Lara sighed. "Yeah. Yeah I guess they did. I don't know why they needed the extreme quad-biking skills though. There's a drop on the course that even scares me."

I handed Lara her neglected cocktail. "Drink, then maybe it won't be scary."

She chuckled, accepting the drink. "What is this anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I genuinely didn't know or particularly care.

"I don't know. It kinda tastes like mango and orange. It's 'tropical flavour'," I mused, tasting the cocktail carefully, as if it were wine.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Lara panned, refusing to make eye contact. I couldn't believe it. 'Oh no she didn't.' Social timing was still something that seemed to elude her.

"Excuse me?" I said angrily, pulling off my sunglasses. "It appears that once again you forgot to inform me of your trip."

Lara did look guilty.

"You know me Sam. I'm always on the move. I won't be too far though – I'm going to Norway. It's a quick one, I'll be back within the month."

I stood up, walking moodily over to the pool. As suspected, she followed behind me like a puppy.

"I'm sorry. Remember you're going off to Los Angeles soon. It's not just one of us making these trips."

I gritted my teeth before bursting. "Yeah well I'm not going off doing something dangerous! Like being chased by...a mythical Viking ghost."

Lara snorted in amusement. "Sam, don't worry about me. I'm pretty sure I'm invincible."

I spun around to glare at her. Lara Croft was many things, but it was unusual for her to arrogant in that way. With that sort of statement she was simply asking for it. Surely it was a jinx.

"You are not invincible," I spat, pushing her into the swimming pool. Caught unawares, Lara's eyes widened comically as she tumbled backwards into the water. There was a large splash. What a good feeling.

Lara surfaced, coughing slightly as she swam over to the edge.

"Sorry Sam, looks like I survived. I think I get your point though." She pulled herself out of the water and lay flat on the ground. "I'm not perfect. I think everyone knows that. Yes it's dangerous, but I'm dangerous too. I know it worries you, but it's my passion."

I sighed, kneeling down to straddle her. Sitting heavily on top of her, I then leaned in close, stopping just centimetres away from her lips.

"I hate you," I whispered, then pressed my mouth against hers. She immediately kissed me back with intensity, gripping my breasts and stroking them with her thumbs. Letting out a shaky gasp, I began to grind against her, revelling in the pleasure.

"Mmrprh...Sam...wait a moment..." Lara mumbled a few moments later, gripping my wrists tightly. Begrudgingly I stopped what I was doing.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I...I forgot to remind you that I'm expecting construction to start in the morning on a large obstacle course and target range outside. I'll need you to be up for the men coming at..."

"That's it," I interrupted, removing myself from her grip. "Why can't you just be normal."

I regretted saying that. I think I overreacted. What she was asking wasn't a big deal and I knew more than most that Lara wasn't as strong as she pretended to be. Her eyes darkened slightly and her throat visibly bounced as she swallowed. The Brit rolled over, pinning me underneath her.

"I..I'm sorry, Lara." I babbled, quickly.

She cupped my chin in her hand, holding onto my jaw securely. Her breathing was rapid; perhaps from both anger and arousal.

"You...I saved you. Let you close to me, when I shut others out, brought you to my inherited home...and all you can do, is call me abnormal."

Lara was like Jekyll and Hyde these days. Just as I had overreacted, it looked like Lara was now doing the same thing. I tried to respond, but her grip was strong. She shook my head harshly, hitting my head off the concrete floor, before releasing her hold. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I pulled myself away from her, barely functioning from the shock and the pain. I was frightened.

"Lara. I'm leaving. Deal with your own problems."

Quickly gathering up my things, I sped towards the door. Did that qualify as domestic abuse? What was that?

Pacing away from Croft Manor, I realised I had no where to go. I was just walking aimlessly down the street. Our flat was gone. I'd have to phone my parents and tell them I'm going to use the apartments in Los Angeles and Tokyo. I couldn't be around Lara anymore. Or at least until I felt comfortable.

Arriving ten minutes later at the closest town, I thumped down on a bench at the bus station and wept.

We were both so messed up.

* * *

"Miss Croft?" Winston called out, searching each room for the young woman. He had witnessed Miss Nishimura storm out the front door, appearing distraught. The butler had opted to give the situation some time before pursuing it.

He found her in her father's study. She sat at the desk, surrounded by books, scribbling furiously into notepads. Lara looked just like Richard.

"Ah Winston, there you are," she said, without turning to see who her visitor was. "I won't be needing any dinner this evening. I've got too much work to do before tomorrow."

"Miss Croft, are you sure I can't bring you something small. It's a long time to go without eating. You will function more efficiently if you eat."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?"

The butler was stumped. It was a strange question.

"No. Not at all."

She sighed, crinkling up a piece of paper and throwing it into the bin."Ignore me Winston. I'm being stupid. Of course I'm not normal. I think most people would want to be with someone who spends time with them, doesn't batter them and hasn't killed hundreds of men," she said with a good natured tone.

"Pardon me for being forthright. Is this is about Samantha, Lara?"

Her body stiffened at the question. Her reply was curt.

"That's none of your business and you will call me Miss Croft."

"I apologise, Miss Croft. I will see you in the morning."

He left the study.

Opening a desk drawer, Lara took out Roth's Remington pistol. Her hand shook slightly as she gripped it in her hand. She stared straight ahead at the wall for some time, completely lost in thought. Lara then spoke out loud, breaking the silence.

"Roth, you made a sacrifice...but if you could only see what I've become. Maybe it's time for me to make a sacrifice."

There was another few minutes of thinking. From the corner of her eye, she could see the note that she'd written out furiously upon entering the room. It read:

"_Yamatai has claimed another life. I am sorry for what I became. The Crofts just weren't meant to be. Samantha, I love you and I hope you understand why I did this. Jonah and Joslin, thank you for your friendship. Winston, the mansion is yours. Lara Croft."_

It was an awful suicide note. Lara had hoped she would have had a way with words, but it hadn't turned out that way. A norse book lay open to her left, representing the other direction she could take. But was it really worth it knowing all the answers, when you make other peoples' lives a misery?

Raising the gun to her head, Lara felt stone cold. The weapon pressed against her temple.

She sat in that position for a long time, before switching to placing the gun in her mouth. Maybe doing it this way would be more efficient?

* * *

"Lara Croft, you motherfucker. When I'm through with you..."

Reyes halted rigidly in the doorway. She saw Lara sitting in Richard's chair, preparing to take her own life.

Dashing forwards, the mechanic knocked the gun away. To add the icing to the cake, it was Roth's gun.

Lara sat there numbly, her arms hanging by her sides.

"W-why?" Reyes managed. "Why would you do that?!"

She was known for being tough, but the tears were threatening to fall. It was Lara however, who broke down. Falling forwards onto the desk, she covered her head with her arms, sobbing loudly.

She needed help.


	6. Therapy

**Therapy**

He was relaxed with legs crossed, looking holier than thou. A notepad was balanced on his lap as he stared analytically over the top of his glasses. Feeling uncomfortable, I clenched the chair tightly. In contrast to the dark scrapes that littered my hands, my knuckles shone white. Leaning forward slightly, I waited impatiently, unable to stop the subconscious shaking of my right leg.

"Miss Croft, I would appreciate it if you could remove your hood."

It was a subtle change in body language and appearance that delivered power. My favoured grey hoodie and black, leather jacket served as an excellent deterrent. Sometimes people would cross the street to avoid me.

"No."

Taking a quick glance at his reaction, I saw the man shift slightly in his seat. His expression however, did not falter. I hated being here – I didn't want to be here. The therapist then spoke softly, but with an air of confidence.

"I am very glad you came in to see me today. Making that first appointment is often the hardest part."

Shaking my head slightly, I repeatedly clenched and unclenched my fists.

"I didn't make the appointment," I corrected, delivering the words with a steely undertone.

The therapist smiled slightly. "No, but you did come here. Which tells me you would like to be living your life healthily."

I opted to remain silent, staring fixedly at the carpet from the shadow of my hood. He continued to witter on, blabbering his generic psychological spiel. I don't care what he has to say. My only reason for being here is Sam.

"Samantha sent me an email," he began, attracting my attention. I caught myself slipping, but continued to avoid eye contact. "She told me that you are behaving aggressively, experiencing traumatic flashbacks and nightmares. That you lie and hide yourself away from the world."

Both legs were bouncing rapidly now. Why did she have to tell him? How does she know how much I lie?

"Is that true, Lara?" he prompted.

My gut clenched, my hands were sweating, my mind was racing. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

My speech was similar to that of a robot. "I don't know."

Making a few notes in his notepad, the therapist continued on light-heartedly. "Let's talk about aggression. When you behave this way, how do you feel?"

My jaw tensed in frustration. It was difficult to concentrate sometimes.

"Can you repeat the question?"

"Yes, that's no problem Lara. I asked you to describe the emotions you feel when you exhibit aggressive behaviour."

This was harder to think about than I thought it would be. I was used to operating on instinct. I didn't pay attention to myself in that way.

"I...I'm not that aggressive. I can be on edge," I explained before pausing to think further. "Anxiety. I feel anxiety. I feel anger."

The irritating sound of a pen scribbling set my teeth on edge. So, I'd given him something interesting had I?

"What makes you feel anxious?" he asked, casually.

"Nothing," I muttered. This guy wasn't getting any more out of me.

The therapist removed his glasses briefly, wiping them with the bottom of his tie before placing them back on his nose.

"Lara. You just told me that you exhibit aggressive behaviour when you are anxious. So what is it that makes you experience anxiety."

My chest constricted. I needed to up my game. I straightened my back slightly and spoke coldly, with the intention to intimidate.

"You don't know anything about me. Let me tell you, there is nothing left in this world for me to be anxious about. You and your therapy are useless to me."

More notes. I hunched forward again, grasping my hands together tightly.

"What makes you angry?"

This question was a hard one. There is so much that makes me angry. It began to pour out of me.

"What makes me angry?" I chuckled lowly. "Here's just a couple – the evil in this world; that my family are dead; that I made fun of my father's work; that I've lost friends I failed to save; that I've...I've done terrible things."

My breathing hitched. The familiar, horrific image was back. It was stuck to the inside of my eyelids. My first kill. I wanted nothing more than to cry, but for some reason, I had lost that ability. I was numb.

"That's excellent Lara. Well done. It's good that you understand your anger."

His agenda driven compliment both annoyed and relaxed me. I didn't like being confused. I had to get control of this situation. Blinking furiously, I tried to get rid of the image.

"Now, let's talk about Samantha."

This surprised me. What did he want out of this?

"You seem close. It must feel very good to have someone who cares like this for you. Where did you two meet?"

I raised an eyebrow slightly in suspicion.

"We met at boarding school. We're quite different personalities, but I guess we had both been outsiders. We also went to University College London together. Sam is fun loving, I am...mostly serious. Maybe we're a bit of a balancing act."

The therapist smiled, showing his crows feet. Clicking his pen, he wrote a line or two. The violent image was dissipating.

"When I say this to you, I want you to describe to me how you feel. Here it is – I want you to spend more time with Sam and others. Go out, have fun. Do little things, like watch a movie or go to the park. You need to start interacting with the outside world."

The bouncing of my leg intensified.

"Anxious," I stated, honestly.

"Ah, interesting. That's perfectly normal, Lara. I know it's confusing, but your body is sending you a message. It wants you to go out and do enjoyable activities."

I was sceptical. My current outdoor activities were certainly entertaining enough. I brushed a finger over a fresh cut on my left hand.

"Describe to me how you feel about Sam."

My heart was beating out of my chest. He couldn't ask me something like that.

"I...I care about her, a lot. But I...I have neglected her. She's suffered too and now I'm making life harder for her. Sometimes I worry that...she's all I have, you see? I'm only here today because of her. I did this because I want her to stop worrying. It hurts me to see her that way. I...this is confidential, right?"

The therapist nodded. I gulped.

"I really like her. I love her. "

I felt foolish. I felt stupid. I didn't know whether to get up and leave or just sit silently for the rest of the session.

"Lara, thank you for telling me that. It was brave and authentic."

I shifted around in my chair awkwardly. I'd opened up to this guy and now I was vulnerable. It was dangerous.

"Flashbacks. Do you get them?"

My whole body tensed. I could have vomited into the cactus.

"How often?"

I'd had enough of him plaguing me. I'd had enough of them plaguing me.

"Every day," I confessed.

This time he appeared to be in deep thought. It was almost as if I could see the cogs turning in his head.

"When was the last one?"

My voice shook. "A couple of minutes ago."

The therapist looked surprised. This gave me a small sense of glee. Take that, you condescending cunt. That still startled me; before Yamatai, my inner voice was never that coarse.

He spoke with intrigue. "If it isn't too upsetting, can you please tell me what you saw. It may be difficult, but it will aid you in your recovery."

I clutched my arms, rocking slightly back and forth. To speak to people about Yamatai was a very tricky task. What with the Sun Queen and all that.

"On the expedition..."

I stopped my story, unable to keep going. The therapist seemed content to let me fight it out in my head. After a moment of silence, I spoke up once again.

"I was attacked by this man. He was going to...he was going to do something to me. I had to act in self-defence. I killed him. Shot him in the head. The image gets stuck in my vision sometimes."

I would never tell him about the hundreds of others I had killed and I don't think Sam would expect me to. He stopped writing and gazed at me sympathetically. My blood boiled.

"Miss Croft, you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, otherwise known as PTSD. With this sort of trauma it is very common and absolutely understandable. With the combination of my help and the medication, this condition can be cured."

That's what Sam thought I had. She'd been to this therapist herself for her own problems, but said I needed him more than she did. I like the way I am though. Sure, it can be painful, but I have discovered the greatest medication of all – adventure. I'd already taken a few quick adrenaline-pumping trips around the world to investigate old myths and tombs. Not to mention, I didn't bat an eyelid at killing men now. If they were defenceless, I even secretly got a kick out of it. I wonder if my mother and Roth would be ashamed of me? My father might have liked me on the surface though. An adventurer and archaeologist that could one day maybe rival him.

"Let's talk about lying."

Was this session not over yet? I let out an irritated hiss through my teeth, slouching grumpily like a teenager.

"What the fuck about it?" I grumbled.

He did not look impressed.

"Lara I would appreciate it if you wouldn't swear. What happened to your hands? They look like relatively new wounds."

Vulture. I knew I should have worn gloves. I pulled the sleeves of my leather jacket over my hands, clinging onto them tightly.

"I've had enough for today. Thank you for your time. I have a cheque for you right here," I said quickly, pulling the paper slip from my pocket.

I stood up to convey the finality of the situation and set the cheque down on his desk. Pacing towards the door, I didn't turn back.

"Miss Croft. Thank you for coming today. I look forward to seeing you again, same time next week. I wanted to teach you some coping mechanisms today, but we will now do that in our next session."

Damn. Caught me just as I was pulling the door shut.

"Yes," I answered automatically. "Yes, I'll see you then."


	7. Barney

**Barney**

The dragon figurine smashed to the floor, shattering upon impact. Sam's eyes almost popped out of her head and all oxygen seemed to leave her body. It felt like an anvil was plummeting in her stomach.

"Oh shit!" she cursed, glancing around the room of ancient artefacts furtively.

This one was unfortunately no more. It was one of a few objects that Lara had recently picked up from her adventures in China. Staring up at the ceiling, she clasped her hands together in prayer.

"Dear God, please, please help me. I knocked over a piece of history and one of Lara's prized possessions. I love you so much God, I really do. I need your help!"

Feeling foolish, Sam dropped to her knees and began to quickly scoop up the broken pieces. She cradled them in the bottom of her top. This couldn't even be glued together – it was beyond repair. Running outside, she dumped the former dragon in a nearby river and watched as the waters carried it away.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Sam muttered, pacing back and forth, grappling for inspiration. What was she going to do? Clearing her mind, Sam concentrated on summoning up an image of the Chinese artefact, trying to remember every detail.

"I have to find a replacement," she whispered, pulling her hands down her cheeks. "People love Chinese stuff and dragons. There's got to be something out there that looks just like it."

Finding a nearby bench, Sam whipped out her iPhone and began to scour the internet for a replica. If this didn't work out, she'd have to go to Plan B. That would be to tell Lara that she'd failed to stop the burglar who made off with her treasure.

Sam stuffed the phone back in her pocket. That was it. She had simply overcomplicated things. She would head back to Croft Manor and not say a word. No one was there to see her in the room, so no one could blame her.

Winston greeted her at the door, asking where she'd been off to. Sam told him she'd heard that a shop nearby had received stock of her favourite brand. Entering the hall, Sam asked the butler where Lara was.

"She was in her father's study. Think she may be in the display room now though."

Sam gulped nervously. This was bad.

Sure enough Lara appeared in the hallway, her expression unreadable. She walked leisurely over to Winston, before halting directly in front of him.

"Winston, did you let anyone other than Sam in the house today?"

"Let me see. Miss Nishimura came back from her conference in Manchester. After that we only had one visitor – Zip."

The archaeologist rarely looked this perplexed. Sam started at the floor guiltily.

"Well, one of my finds is missing. Thankfully it isn't the most important, but it was still quite something." Her ire was now evident. She switched her attention to Sam.

"Was it you or Zip who was in there?"

Sam shrunk under her glare. She quickly defended herself. "I wasn't in there."

Lara raised an eyebrow. "May I remind you, that you once hid a shrunken head in the bed."

Sam giggled at the memory. Pranks rarely worked on Lara, but that one did. Unable to actually touch it, Sam had transported the head to the master bedroom with a pair of cooking tongs. Later on as Lara climbed into bed, the woman seemed to suffer some sort of seizure as she frantically kicked herself away from the object.

"Oh come on. Barney was so cute. He just wanted a kiss," Sam teased as Winston joined in the laughter.

"This is serious. Do you have anything to do with this?" Lara repeated.

Sam considered telling the truth and then thought better of it.

"No. I wasn't in there. I had gone out shopping," she lied.

The archaeologist was happy with this and stormed to the other end of the hall.

"Zip!" she shouted. Her tone was likely to cause the technical expert to flee.

Winston eyed Sam carefully as Lara stepped away. Catching her attention, he gave her a wink and gestured for her to follow him.

Closing the door of the gym behind him he sighed. "Samantha, why didn't you tell the truth?"

Sam couldn't believe it. How could this be? She hadn't been seen by anyone.

"I am telling the truth," she snapped, kicking an exercise ball in annoyance.

"You didn't go shopping. I saw you head off to the river," he said, softly. Sam decided to give in.

"Oh Winston! I didn't know what to do. There's nothing Lara loves more than that old stuff! She shouldn't have had it balancing precariously on that stand. If I tell her, she'd never forgive me. She has a flipping T-Rex head. What more can she want?"

Winston dabbed his forehead with a crisp, white handkerchief. "Well, I must say this is a rather difficult situation. Lara has hundreds of artefacts however and may appreciate your honesty."

"May," Sam repeated. "May."

"It's up to you, Samantha. You do not have to worry. I will remain quiet."

Sam hugged the butler gratefully. He tensed up immediately, not used to any kind of affection.

"You're the best. I'm going to get you a great, big present for this."

Skipping from the room like a little girl, Sam happened upon Lara, who was sitting on the large staircase. Her head was in her hands. Sam's heart ached. Accompanying her on the step, she brought the woman into her arms.

"It's okay," Lara mumbled, attempting to brush Sam off. "I'm just a bit disappointed and confused. Maybe I've been robbed, but what happened to the security system? I see no reason to take that dragon and not the other artefacts."

Sighing, Sam knew what she had to do.

"Lara, I know what happened to it."

She turned to face me, her striking eyes were cold.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I...I lied," Sam confessed. "I was in there earlier and accidentally knocked it off the stand. I panicked as it seemed irreparable, so I disposed of it and covered my tracks."

Lara slammed the bannister with her fist. Appearing embarrassed by her temper, she apologised to Sam. She then spoke quietly.

"I thought we promised to stop lying to each other."

Sam started to cry. She felt absolutely terrible.

"You love these things more than anything in the world. I couldn't bare to let you know what I'd done. I hate seeing you upset."

Lara didn't seem so angry now. In fact, she was smiling.

"Well, there's no point crying over spilt milk," she said lightly, wiping a stray tear away from Sam's cheek. "Yes, those things are priceless and took a lot of effort to collect. But I don't love them the most."

Puzzled, Sam raised her chin and gazed into Lara's eyes. She then knew the answer; it was so obvious.

"Oh I love when you're sappy!" Sam giggled. "I love you too, Lara."

The archaeologist kissed her quickly, aware that others may be wandering around. For a long time now, Lara had struggled to be openly affectionate. Except that when she did do it, Sam knew how much it counted.

"I'm sending you off to China to find another of those artefacts though," Lara quipped. "You may have to do some digging. The tomb unfortunately is in ruins now."

"Hmm," Sam pondered. "I'll bring that kiddie spade I bought a couple of years ago for the beach."

"And if there are any goons around, you can whack them over the head with it," Lara concluded.

They laughed together and then Lara excused herself. She was off to the library for more research.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Winston was right, that wasn't so bad. Stretching, she brought her arms back behind her, placing her hands on the carpet. Her right-hand though, landed on something that felt highly unusual. Glancing down, Sam let out a high-pitched shriek as she saw tufts of hair peaking out from between her fingers. It was Barney.


	8. Activist

**Activist**

A/N: _Sorry, these are getting __more ridiculous. Thanks for the kind reviews :) _

"You have two new messages. To listen to your messages, press 1."

A beep sounded as Lara pressed the digit.

"Lara, honey! It's Samantha's mother here. I hope all is well. Just thought I'd call you and give you the low down. Sam has gotten into a spot of trouble in India. You can chill though. Sam's father is dealing with everything. Just expect a slight delay to her return! She just loves those silly tigers! Bye bye now."

Lara stared at the phone in confusion. What on earth? Tigers?

Another beep rang out.

"Hey Lara! I'm in India and it's awesome. Thought I'd hop off on an adventure of my own while you were away. I'm filming this exciting documentary. It's really going to make waves. Oh, I've got Jonah here too! Say hello Jonah! ['Hey, what's up Little Bird? Love ya.'] Anyways. We're protesting for the greater protection of tigers. There is no endangered animal I love more. Hey, remember when you said you saw some tigers on once of your adventures? That must have been such a privilege."

Lara pulled a guilty face. Sam could never know what became of them.

"So I'm off to chain myself to a fence. See you later! Love you!"

A final beep sounded.

It was rather easy to put two and two together. Either Sam had accidentally been poached or she had been arrested. Slumping in her chair, Lara sighed. She was worried. Sam wouldn't survive for long without her luxuries.

An email popped up on her computer screen from Sam's dad. It read:

"_Sam will be home soon. In the mean time, please see attached. I'm glad to see my daughter following in my footsteps. Her work is getting better and better." _

Raising an eyebrow, the archaeologist opened the attached file. It was a video clip.

Sam appeared on-screen in her onesie.

"So here we are outside the government building, surrounded by people passionate in the fight for the protection of tigers. I'm hoping I will earn my 'stripes' today..."

Lara cringed.

Sam then interviewed multiple protesters and spoke to a government spokesperson. Suddenly the video jumped forward, showing the police attempt to remove the protesters peacefully. In the background Sam was chained to a fence.

"What is wrong with you Sam?" Lara groaned.

Sam obviously had a microphone as her voice was heard above the noise of the crowd.

"I have joined fellow protesters in this action to get a first hand perspective on their treatment. Unfortunately as you can see, the protest has descended into chaos."

People in tiger outfits were running around the shot, one holding a frappucino.

With her free hand Sam began to wave around a placard. It read:

_'Tigers are Grrrrreat!'_

Lara couldn't help but laugh. Sam had obviously come up with that one over breakfast.

Jonah was then heard gasping from behind the camera as Sam accidentally smacked one of the policemen across the head with her sign. Dramatic music played as the video faded out.

"For goodness sake Sam," Lara muttered, rubbing her temples. "I should just go find another tomb and bury myself there."


	9. The Last Revelation

**The Last Revelation**

Collapsing against the shuddering wall, I was overcome with a sense of relief as the entrance to the pyramid came into view. With debris continuing to fall from above, I staggered towards the sunlight. There was someone there – Werner Von Croy. The Professor stood confidently with his cane, against the bright Egyptian sky. Suddenly, the pyramid shook dramatically and I knew time was short. My old mentor gestured for me to hurry.

"Quickly, girl," he beckoned, "before it collapses around you!"

An all too familiar surge of adrenaline rushed through my veins – survivor mode was in gear. I pushed myself forward determinedly, only to find myself stumbling backwards and narrowly avoiding a clash with a heavy piece of falling limestone.

"You back, Werner?" I questioned tiredly, attempting to catch my breath. "No more Set?"

I was still highly suspicious of the Austrian. We had become enemies, both seeking the Amulet of Horus. Von Croy had been possessed by the Egyptian God.

"No time"! He shouted. "Your hand Lara, give me your hand!"

The ground crumbled and fear gripped me. I had faced death time and time again; it wasn't going to get me this time. Sprinting forwards, it was as if I were blind. The entire energy of my being was focused on reaching the entrance. I began to panic as the floor collapsed behind me and I pumped my legs as fast as I could. Then I was falling. Quickly reaching out for the ledge in front of me, my left hand made painful contact and I clutched onto the rock with all my strength.

Despite all my dangerous experiences, I usually had the inner confidence that I would survive. For the first time in a long time, it simply wasn't there.

"Take my hand!" Werner repeated. "I can pull you to safety."

The man was standing at least several metres away. Did he really intend to save me?

Now gripping the ledge with both hands, I could allow myself to speak.

"Good to see you again, Werner," I said weakly, feeling a touch betrayed by his actions.

"I couldn't leave you!" he screamed, sensing the impending finality of the situation. Dust began to fill the corridor and his image began to fade. The pyramid rumbled ominously, as the collapse of rock accelerated. Choking on the heavy air, my heart sank as the Professor raced away. The corridor shuddered as blocks crashed onto the floor, totally obscuring the entrance. It was over. Finally, after everything I had survived, this was my end. My body felt light as the darkness consumed me.

* * *

I couldn't breathe. Sitting bolt upright, I began to panic. My sight was gone too. Fumbling around, my hand fell shakily upon my backpack. Convulsing, I struggled with the lock, eventually pushing it open after an agonising few seconds. The lifeline was there. My water bottle still had a small amount of liquid remaining. Spraying the water into my mouth, I swished it around before spitting it out onto the floor. I gasped in oxygen, only to choke horribly on the dusty, dry air. Sucking in more water, I repeated the process and began to calm down as breathing became easier. Bringing my tongue along my teeth, I could feel the stubborn remainders of sand. This time I drank a tiny bit of the water, clearing my throat. Barely any remained to pour over my eyes and nose. I opted to use most of it on my nose, since I couldn't see anyway. Whether it was pitch black or I was blind was hard to know.

Swinging my bag onto my back, pain seared through my body. It appeared I was having a delayed reaction. Letting out a strangled scream, I was horizontal again on the rubble. Using a meditative technique, I willed myself to take control. My injuries needed assessment. I started by concentrating on my head. Blood was trickling down my face, most likely from my forehead. My left eye socket throbbed and was swollen. Raising a hand tentatively to the back of my head, I sighed in defeat as my fingers were met with wetness. Not good. It did seem though, that my right arm was in working order. The left arm was broken. Tentatively, I attempted to move my legs. Claustrophobia struck upon realising that my right leg was stuck. Sitting up carefully again, I reached forward, feeling around for the obstruction.

"Oh shit," I groaned. My voice was jittery and gravelly. This scared me. I did not like vulnerability or weakness. Under my palm I could feel a smooth boulder – my foot was crushed beneath. Gripping my ankle securely, I began to tug and used my left foot to push the rock. Becoming light-headed, I fell back onto the hard rubble once again and coughed violently as more dust entered my lungs. I lay there for a little while, attempting to regain my strength.

Funnily enough, I had survived. Sure, the situation isn't promising, but I do seem somewhat invincible. Like...Captain Scarlet. Smiling, I began to feel a little delirious.

"Roth, I can't just keep moving," I whispered. "I'm stuck."

I wondered what would become of me. What if I wasn't invincible? Perhaps I'd become one of those unfortunate corpses or skeletons that I've so often come across on my adventures. Some archaeologist will find me and carbon date my bones. At least I'd still be linked to the field.

Blood began to trickle into my mouth and I licked my lips, finding the liquid to be sticky and no antidote to my thirst.

* * *

I think I blacked out again. I'm not sure if I did, but the feeling was unsettling. I'm exhausted and my mind is constantly wandering. What the hell is Werner doing right now? I saw him scramble away, with his tail between his legs. Had he really changed? He'd likely declared me dead and was on his way out of Egypt. Werner would pay for this. I have another incentive to live.

Pushing myself upright again, I gritted my teeth in desperation. I had to survive. I began to alternate between kicking the boulder and steadily pushing it with my foot. The sweat and blood became more prominent and viscous as I strained to achieve the impossible.

I had been alone for so long, I needed to be home. Even I have my limits. I thought of Sam and tears began to join the array of liquids streaking my face. She'd always been so worried about me. She feared the day I would never came back. However, as was tradition, I made her a promise – I would return.

Screaming in pain, I tugged my right leg, keeping up the agonising pressure. There was a moment of hope as my crushed foot moved a centimetre or two, no longer completely immobile. Brushing my hand up my thigh, I was pleased to find my gun in its holster. I fired a shot at the boulder, the room lighting up for a millisecond before the bullet chipped the limestone. I wasn't blind.

My interest in archaeology could take over in the most desperate of circumstances. Indeed now I was speculating over my location. I must have fallen into the ancient tunnels hidden beneath the pyramid. Fascinating.

I vomited, nauseous from my dizzy head and the loss of blood. I shot again, the loud noise jolting me awake. Losing consciousness surely meant death. One more pull for Sam.

Scraping my hand into the tiny space, I clutched onto a piece of my boot. I placed my left foot on the rock, preparing to push upright. Using every last ounce of my strength, I pulled. Slowly, my injured foot began to slide across the floor. It would probably have been less painful just to chop it off. That wasn't an option though. The boulder was simply too heavy to move, but the grip on my boot was unrelenting and, miraculously, my foot made it's way over to the edge. Taking the knot out of the laces, I carefully slipped the appendage out of the boot. I gasped in shock – I had done it. Firing my gun again (my newly devised alarm clock), my rolling head became steady and I began to drag myself over the rubble.

* * *

Eventually I reached a metal gate. It was locked; I couldn't believe it. Through the bars I could see the outside world. It was a cruel tease. My left leg buckled beneath me and I slid down the bars in exhaustion. A trail of blood stained the corridor behind me, a track of my every move. I felt around numbly in my bag for anything I could use as a lock pick. Zipping open a pocket, I laughed softly in relief as I happened upon a hairpin. I had been so mad when Sam stole my backpack a few months ago as a fashion accessory, but now I couldn't be happier. She had left me the perfect makeshift lock pick. Bending the pin carefully, I snapped it in half. Hopefully one would serve as a wrench and the other as the pick. Shakily, I inserted one piece at the top of the lock, pushing it to create a bend. I took in a deep breath and stuck the straight half in below. Patiently, I waited for the perfect angle to make itself known. After five minutes of fumbling, the satisfactory click came and the door creaked open. No time to celebrate though. I had to keep moving. I had never failed in keeping my promises and Von Croy was soon to feel my wrath.

Dragging myself up the sandy bank, I lay on my stomach surveying the landscape. The last thing I needed right now as a desert. Where was the Nile? A passer by? Surely it wasn't far.

As day turned into night, it had gone from blistering hot to absolutely freezing. At first it had been a welcome change, but it was now proving a problem. I was very weak. With a heavy heart I left my backpack on the sand, along with my boots. The guns would have to stay. I hadn't been able to function without weapons since Yamatai. I hadn't gotten far before I collapsed for the final time. I was dehydrated, had lost too much blood and couldn't even walk. My vision was blurry and the black dots grew in size. It had been a good run.

* * *

Sam had expected to meet up with Lara in Cairo two days ago. They were going to spend some time together and Sam had hoped the legendary archaeologist and adventurer would agree to a quick interview for her documentary on ancient Egypt. A chance meeting with Professor Von Croy had set off alarm bells. She had only met him briefly once before. He came across as a confident and intelligent man, whom Lara seemed to respect. The second meeting in Cairo was different. When Sam had asked him where Lara was, he dissolved into a nervous wreck, babbling absent-mindedly about a delay. He explained that he needed to gather some men and return to the pyramid. With a bit of sweet talk Sam managed to get the real details and the situation turned out to be absolutely dire. Despite her promises, she knew that one day Lara Croft would have to break one. Right now, the person she cared most about in the world was buried under layers of rock. Sam would make this promise come true.

Von Croy never did come back. It was a cowardly move and Sam hated him for it. Instead it was she who gathered support and headed into the desert. When they arrived at the pyramid, it was in ruins. There was no longer any sign of an entrance. Rescuers got to work, using machinery to shift the large rocks and debris. Sam stayed there throughout the day, taking on the heat of the sun. Stubborn Lara had gone through worse.

In the late afternoon, a local man jogged over to her, holding a familiar object in his hand. Sam's chest clenched. It was Lara's backpack. It was caked in blood and sand.

"Where did you find this?!" Sam shouted, unknowingly speaking in broken English. "Tell me!"

The man nodded quickly and pointed off to the west. Three men sitting atop camels were watching them. Marching over, Sam halted before the men.

"Who are they?" she whispered to the Egyptian.

"They are desert dwellers," he explained. "They found the backpack. They know where this Lara is."

Sam's face lit up and she hugged the man in delight. Gathering herself, she quickly apologised and treated the situation as Lara would do.

"Ask them if she is alive," she stated bluntly.

He nodded and asked the question to the three men. On receiving an answer, he translated for Sam.

"She is alive, but close to death. They have left her with people who know medicine."

It was always best to be cautious, rather than being overzealous. By the time they got there, maybe Lara would be gone. Shaking her head, Sam called for the desert jeep and the medics.

"Tell them to guide us to her. We will bring her back to Cairo."

* * *

When the car trundled onto the scene, several houses came into view. An old man was pointing them towards a tent. Coming to a stop, Sam stumbled out of the car, running over with unlimited energy. The medics jostled behind her, following her path in the dust.

Lara lay white as a sheet in the middle of the tent. Several women were caring for her, wearing grim expressions. They had bandaged her head, ribs, arm and foot. One of the women caught Sam's gaze. She shouted something to the fellow Egyptians.

"She says, that this female should be dead. It is a miracle she is still hanging on."

Sam couldn't help but cry. She'd tried to be strong, but it was no use. Despite Lara's increasingly cold exterior over the years, Sam knew just how warm the woman could be. How emotional she could be. She loved everything about her.

"We're going to get her to a hosptial," a medic replied. "Thank you for saving her life."

Sam was taken aback. She should thank these people also. Shaking their hands, Sam said thank you to each person there.

Once Lara was secure in the car, with oxygen mask attached, Sam latched onto her free hand. Placing soft kisses along her knuckles, she couldn't help but be in awe of the woman once again.

"How do you do it? Even being crushed under a mountain of rocks in a pyramid and trudging injured through a desert can't kill you. You still came back to me."

Sam smiled, letting out a soft 'oops' as a tear drop landed on Lara's cheek.

A medic nearby let out a sigh of relief. "Her pulse is getting stronger. Only Ms. Croft, hmm?"

Sam giggled. She felt so privileged to be close to Lara.

The woman wasn't going to be pleased when she found out about Von Croy though. The team had recently been informed that the media in the United Kingdom were now reporting Lara's death and Werner's attempt at a heroic rescue. Sam feared for him – Lara wasn't particularly forgiving.

* * *

"Sam?" I croaked. Was this a hallucination? She looked real, she felt real. "Please tell me it's you."

I watched as Sam's expression broke into a beautiful smile and I knew it was her.

"I survived," I chuckled, shooting her a smug grin. She seemed to practically melt as she leaned into me softly, giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh sweetie, you stupid idiot. Why do you do these things to me?"

Sam began to shake, apologising profusely in between her gulps for air. Stroking her hair with my working hand, I also placed a kiss on her head.

"I love you," I murmured, before continuing with more strength."You saved me, Sam. Thank you."

She glanced up at me, her eyes shining. "So, was the expedition a success?"

I nodded quietly, unable to articulate further.

"Good," she whispered, cupping my face with a cool hand.

"Told you I wouldn't break my promise."


End file.
